


Seasons

by salutations_spooky_jim



Category: BLURRYFACE - Twenty One Pilots (Album), Twenty One Pilots
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-26 10:48:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18715519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/salutations_spooky_jim/pseuds/salutations_spooky_jim
Summary: Just a nurse from Memorial Sloan Kettering Hospital in New York City, the young woman just wanted to have her life mean something and only wished to help those in need. A few years after working there, she ended up having her world turned upside-down with the news that she had cancer. Despite her friends' constant coddling, she doesn't want to waste anyone's time, but feels the need to live her life now more than ever. But, when Blurryface finally comes for her and her soul, will a certain Twenty One Pilots band member be there to protect her?





	Seasons

It was a funny thing, growing up. When Sybil had been younger, she was absolutely terrified of hospitals. The smell of cleanliness and sterilization that entered her nostrils constantly made her sick to her stomach, the pale white walls made her uneasy as they did nothing to calm her and then death... Being surrounded by it and knowing that it roamed the halls didn't help matters. Now that she was older and had gone through the process of learning everything there was to know about the field she had grown to love and the location she would be working in, she felt completely safe and secure. Her job had become her life and that meant giving up her own time to help save the lives of others. It was something that she was happy to do, despite the protests of her friends and family. Sure, they had been proud of her, but they hadn't seen her for quite some time and it was straining her relationships.

Making her way down the long corridor within the children's ward, her short legs carrying her as quickly as they could, she heard her work phone go off. Raising an eyebrow, she reached down into the front pocket of her floral scrubs and looked at the number that appeared on the screen -- _Holly_. Of course it was her. She was one of Sybil's good friends, so it was just common knowledge to her when exactly her shifts started. Answering the phone with a small smirk, she continued walking and peeked into each room to make sure that everything was going smoothly, "Hello there, dear stalker of mine." Laughter erupted on the other end and then sounded as though she was rushing, which seemed odd.

"Is everything okay, Holl? There's not anything going on that I need to be there for, right? I didn't get paged..." She checked the pager on her hip, not seeing anything new.

"Are you kidding me? You don't know who's here today?"

"Um... The Pope?"

"Close enough. Twenty One Pilots are coming here to do a private meet-and-greet and to put on a little show for the kids that were a part of the Make-A-Wish Foundation. You know them, right?"

Brown eyes widened as she heard the name of the band that had changed her life. Twenty One Pilots. And they would be under the same damn roof as her?! There really _was_ a god. Before she allowed herself to squeal excitedly, she mentally calmed herself and tried to act as though she didn't really care about them, so that she didn't seem over-the-top. "Oh, I think that I've heard some of their music. It's nice of them to come by for the kids. Where is it? Third floor foyer?"

"Yeah, they'll be here in about ten minutes. I know that you have one of the Make-A-Wish'ers on your floor, so bring Emmy and come on down with her! I've gotta go, but I'll see you soon!"

Saying her goodbye, she hung up the phone and put it back in her pocket. She hurriedly made her way to one of her favorite patient's room -- Emmy Walstead. She was the most gorgeous little girl that she had ever seen, only eight years of age, but going through so many hardships in her life. She had been diagnosed with Hodgkin's Lymphoma at the age of six, but had been battling it off and on since. Twenty One Pilots had been a main segway into forming a bond together and they often listened to their music as she was going through her chemotherapy, so that it would relax her. Poking her head in, she saw the little girl strumming on her ukulele as she stared out her window with a blank look upon her face. Biting her lower lip, she gave a soft knock on the wooden door in front of her and instantly got the attention of Emmy; whose face lit up at the sight of her. "Sybbie!" She exclaimed happily and it made Sybil's heart burst with joy. She laughed a bit and then pulled the little one into a hug, knowing that she only got them when her parents were around. "How's my favorite girl?" She asked, while kneeling down in front of her on the floor as she sat on the edge of her hospital bed. "I'm okay." Emmy responded with a soft voice. Smirking at her, she got up and then brought her wheelchair over to her, which caused a look of confusion to form over the little girl's features. "I have a surprise for you. And you're going to want to take that ukulele with you." She responded and then patted the wheelchair, motioning for her to sit down in it.

Hurrying out of the elevator and making her way toward the foyer area while pushing Emmy in front of her, she pretended that they were driving really fast; making skidding sounds of tires and revving noises for added effect. The little girl laughed loudly as they made their way to the small group of kids and nurses that had arrived before them. She smiled widely to her friend Holly, before finding a good place for the both of them to sit. Luckily, there had been a few seats left up front and she snatched them. Sitting not so patiently in her seat, it was a bit silent in the hall... Save for a few hushed whispers between the nurses and some of the children. But then, the doors opened up and everyone looked up to see if it was really them. Could they actually be real and not just a band that the media had made up? She straightened up in her chair and then saw them. Joshua Dun and Tyler Joseph -- The men that had been there for her through all the rough times. Tyler had always been the cute one, seemingly innocent and shy, regardless of the fact that he got up in front of millions to sing to them and entertain them every week. Then there was Josh. What could she say about Josh that most others hadn't already said? Everything about him screamed perfection. His hair seemed to always be a nice bright shade, which was a phase that she had gone through herself before getting a job at the hospital, although it was more than a phase for him. It was expression -- that's what she adored about him.

Feeling her heart beat ten times faster, the kids in the hall all started freaking out as their idols entered the room. Sybil looked down to Emmy and laughed as she saw how wide her eyes had gotten, before moving her hand and rubbing it soothingly on her small back. She knew how much this meant to her and, secretly, it meant a lot for her too. The boys made their rounds, making sure that they introduced themselves to each and every patient that was there to see them. They even did autographs and selfies with them, which made her heart swell. They made the kids so happy and filled them with hope, when there was hardly anything for them to hold on to. They had wanted that... _Needed_ that. Her eyes unknowingly had followed Josh as they made their way over to the patient beside her and Emmy, almost boring into him. Just as she thought he wouldn't notice, Josh's gaze found his way over to her, which caused her to tense up with nervousness. She instantly looked down to her lap, now feeling his intense eyes on her now.

It was their turn now.

"Hi, it's so nice to meet you! What's your name?" The familiar kind voice spoke out to Emmy, causing Sybil to look up. Tyler was knelt down in front of Emmy as she introduced herself to him and they shook hands. It was the most adorable thing that she had ever seen. "That's the coolest ukulele that I've ever seen. Even cooler than mine. Do you play?" Tyler continued, trying to strike up a conversation with her little friend. Emmy nodded and smiled widely, "Yeah! I've been teaching myself. But, I got this from Sybbie!" She exclaimed and then pointed to Sybil, which caused her to blush a bit. Both of the boys looked to her with a smile, Tyler nodding his head happily. "Good taste in instruments... Sybil." The brunette said her name after squinting a bit to see it on her ID. Sybil laughed a bit and then looked up to Josh, who was watching her closely with a small smirk on his lips. Damn that smirk of his. She watched him back for a few moments, before tucking some of her hair behind her ear and looking back to Emmy. "Can you autograph it for me?" The little girl asked in a soft voice, obviously nervous about meeting her idols. The boys graciously accepted and then Sybil reached into her pocket and got out a sharpie, opening it and handing it over to Tyler. With a "thank you" given to her, Tyler takes the ukulele from Emmy and signs the front of it and then writing underneath it, "Always fight... Never give up!" before handing it over to Josh with the sharpie, as well. Josh signed as well and then gently handed it back to her, looking over to see Sybil stand up from her seat after having the pen returned to her. She got out her cellphone and looked to the boys happily. "Would you be able to take some pictures with her? You guys are so important to her." She spoke and they both nodded, moving to crouch down on both sides of her wheelchair as she held her signed ukulele in her hand, all of them giving a cheesy smile to the phone. She grinned and shook her head, snapping the photo about to thank them and then Josh cleared his throat and motioned for her to come over. "Why don't you get in one with us too?" He asked, sounding a bit nervous. Tyler looked over to him with a raised eyebrow and then smirked -- this wasn't something he normally did with people. So, he knew what was going on without second guessing. "Okay! Why not?" She said happily and then squatted down in front of Josh and Emmy, lifting her arm up with the phone in it and then got them all in the frame, giving the camera a happy smile.

After they moved on, the boys made it through the rest of the group of kids, before settling themselves in the front and getting their instruments ready. Since Josh didn't have his drumset, he settled for a type of wooden box, sitting on top of it and preparing to use his hands against it for acoustics. Tyler had actually brought his own ukulele along, but then looked as though he got an idea. He made his way over to Emmy and leaned down, asking her a question in her ear. She giggled a bit and nodded, handing over her own ukulele. He smiled and took it from her, before going back to the front as they started to play their first song "We Don't Believe What's on TV" with it. The little girl beamed with pride, as she watched the boys play and Sybil felt as though she would melt to the floor in a puddle. Looking over to Josh once again, she swallowed hard when noticing that his eyes were already on her; not even a hint of him trying to look away in sight as he played his "drums". It was that way the whole time and, luckily, no one really took notice. Except for Tyler.

After their performance was over, they said their goodbyes and everyone started to disperse. Tyler and Josh's security, as well as the hospital security, hovered over the both of them as they prepared to leave. Tyler had remembered to give Emmy her ukulele back after the first couple of songs, so she was left with the amazing memories of all that happened there that day. Standing up and going behind her little friend's wheelchair, Sybil held onto the handles and gave one last look to the boys before heading over to the elevator. It would be the last time she got to see them in this vicinity, so she was glad that she had photos to remember it by, at least. Although, she couldn't help feeling a little sad at the thought of them leaving. The stares that she had been receiving from Josh all morning had definitely made her think that could've maybe been something there. But, then she rolled her eyes at herself and pressed the up button to call the elevator to pick them up. Why the hell would Josh Dun be interested in her? He had so many other girls, much prettier than her, that he could take his pick from, she was sure. Shaking her head, she clenched her jaw at the thought and got inside as the doors opened and hit the button to go to the fifth floor to take Emmy back to her room. Just as the doors were about to close, a strong hand slammed against them and opened them back up, causing the two girls to jump in shock. Once the doors opened, Sybil's eyes widened when she saw that it was Josh. He panted, as though he had just run to catch up, and stared at Sybil once again. "I... I couldn't let you go without asking. But, c-could I maybe get your number? Maybe we can set up something and have lunch together? I'm in town for a couple of days." He spoke, sounding completely nervous, which made Sybil smile widely to him. The whole ordeal was incredulous, but she nodded her head to him and laughed slightly, before reaching her hand out for his phone. "Only if I can have _your_ number." She replied, noticing that her acceptance had given him the biggest smile, as he reached into his pocket and got his phone. Once they swapped numbers, he looked over her face for a few moments, then looking down to Emmy. Waving a bit to her, he slowly backed out of the elevator finally to let them go, but not before giving Sybil one more glance. "I'll text you." He mouthed to her and she nodded, before the doors closed.

On the ride up, Sybil felt eyes on her and looked down to Emmy, who had the biggest smirk on her face. The young nurse laughed a bit and playfully smacked her arm, causing Emmy to giggle. She didn't know that her day would turn out this way... And if someone would have told her it would, she wouldn't have believed them. It was like a dream come true...

Josh fuckin' Dun.

**Author's Note:**

> / / So, this is my first fanfiction on here and I'm reaaaaaaally hoping that everyone likes it enough for me to make a second chapter! I have a lot of ideas for this story, so please let me know below!


End file.
